1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharge apparatus that discharges liquid droplets to a work, to a liquid supply device thereof, to an electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid droplet discharge apparatuses have been used as image drawing systems in which liquid droplets are discharged to a work according to an ink-jet method. These image drawing systems have been used in some cases to manufacture electro-optical devices such as flat panel displays.
A liquid droplet discharge apparatus discharging liquid droplets using an inkjet method has a head that discharges liquid droplets and an ink cartridge that supplies liquid to the head. The head may be connected to the ink cartridge by an ink supply tube (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-53052 (page 3 and FIG. 1)). The ink supply tube employs a double tube structure in order to prevent permeation of air or the like. Accordingly, air may be prevented from permeating from the external environment into ink in the tube.
However, such a double structure ink supply tube has the following problems.
An outer tube and an inner tube are intended to capture air permeating from the external environment. However, since the amount of air becomes saturated as the amount of air between the outer tube and the inner tube increases, the air is likely to permeate into the inner tube.
In addition, when the inner tube and the outer tube are bent, the inner circumferential surface of the outer tube rubs against the outer circumferential surface of the inner tube, which results in breakage of the tubes.